Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle upper portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-291808 discloses a structure in which an onboard radar device (peripheral information detecting sensor) is disposed on the roof panel of a vehicle, and peripheral information of the vehicle is detected by this onboard radar device.